Epic Rap Battles of History vs. Epic Meal Time (Parody)
"Epic Rap Battles of History vs. Epic Meal Time" - is a video on YouTube, uploaded by LilDeuceDeuce. This is a parody on a YouTube series, called Epic Rap Battles of History. Characters: ERB, Epic Meal Time and LilDeuceDeuce (yes, he was a character in the end). This video has 693 460 views, 4 819 likes and 708 dislikes (as for 09.08.2014). It was uploaded 3rd July 2011. It has 1 573 comments. Description of the video Download from iTunes: http://bit.ly/katVJi In the words of Nice Peter, Click to Tweet this Vid-ee-oh! http://clicktotweet.com/xYMh3 Add Lil Deuce Deuce on facebook and twitter: http://www.facebook.com/LilDeuceDeuce... http://twitter.com/#!/LilDeuceDeuce LYRICS Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History! vs. Epic Meal Time! BEGIN! Harley: Listen up, haters! Throw down, let's go! For your last meal, I'm serving up some mother****ing crow! You can call yourself epic, but I own the word like a boss! Gonna carve you to pieces and make you into meat sauce! My lyrical style is so stupid, it's smart Gonna deep fry your skinny ass and tear you apart Cover you in Jack Daniels, and wrap you in bacon strips Bacon strips, bacon strips, bacon strips, bacon strips! I just said bacon strips five straight times Next level rap skills, don't even need to make it rhyme Next time, we eat the sweet taste of victory Time's up, E.R.B, you about to be history Nice Peter: Why you still talking? Please! Quit wasting my time Like Stephen Hawking, I'll give a brief history of rhyme Control the force like Darth Vader, forbidden skills, verboten Got bigger muscles than Hulk, Linda and even Brooke Hogan And Lloyd Ahlquist, my follically-challenged partner in crime Is tougher than Macho Man and Chuck Norris combined You want beef? We'll barbeque your ass like ragin' cajun Cuz we're hardcore heatscores, perma-burnt like Carl Sagan You censor your words with the sound of a bird What's the matter, bitch, afraid that your mommy mighta heard? I don't give a fuck, you pathetic poutine eating Canuck You'll need that free healthcare when your veins clog shut I'm happy for your Canadian ass At least in Canada, you can legally make an honest man of Muscles Glasses Announcer: Who won? Who's next? You decide! Lil Deuce Deuce: NOT THIS TIME! The name is Lil Deuce Deuce, and I decide who won, mister! I make your eardrums come harder than when I had sex with your sister! My moral code is more flexible than a double-jointed stripper That's why I stole your faces with my internet video ripper Why should I bother making something original from scratch? When I can steal somebody else's work and call it a mash-up Who won? Who's next? You don't decide, I do And I'm gonna give this round to yours truly, Lil Deuce I don't actually care who won this battle of wits I only put your names in the title so I could steal some cheap hits First 10 comments 1st by Draconboi clewis-jones: Not bad dawg just say in thou y'all voices must FUCKIN HURT 2nd (reply on first comment) by Patty Thomson: ^-^ 3rd (reply on first comment) by Draconboi clewis-jones: ^{~}^ 4th (reply on first comment) by Patty Thomson: ^-^ 5th (reply on first comment) by Draconboi clewis-jones: ^{x}^ 6th (reply on first comment) by Patty Thomson: Lol 7th (reply on first comment) by Draconboi clewis-jones: Haha 8th (reply on first comment) by Patty Thomson: lkr 9th (reply on first comment) by Draconboi clewis-jones: Yup 10th (reply on first comment) by Patty Thomson: ^*^ Actually, there's more 28 replies. Disclaimer and credits 'Disclaimer:' The following video is a parody that is not endorsed or affiliated with Epic Rap Battles of History or Epic Meal Time in any way, shape or form. 'Credits' So, to follow the format of Epic Rap Battles of History, you need to end with some credits. A nice long credit roll to let you bask in the awesomeness that you just witnessed. You ready for the credits? Here they are: Everything by: Lil Deuce Deuce That doesn't take very long to read. That's okay.Just keep listening to the music. And look! Look over at the side! There's some shit for you to click on! Don't those other videos look like fun? No, seriously. I got kids to feed. Why not download some of myTunes off iTunes? Somedat I'm going to make dozens of dollars from this fake Internet rap game, and ensure that my kids get more than a bowl of sawdust for breakfast. Thanks to Tom R. for indirectly giving me the idea for this video. And thank you to Epic Rap Battles of History and Epic Meal Time for being awesome and, dare I say it, EPIC. Please don't sue me! Finally, thanks to you for watching this video. Yes, you, over there, with the face. I can see you, you know. I'm like Santa Claus with a top of hat and a fake tinfoil grill. I don't have a beard or give out presents but I do sneak into your house late at night and steal your cookies. (Editor's note: Creative credits :D)